


Denial

by exochrome (yuraxchan)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, homophobie, homosexualité refoulée
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuraxchan/pseuds/exochrome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Je crois que quelque chose cloche chez moi. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	Denial

 

Lorsque Jongin arriva devant chez lui après ses cours, Sehun était assis devant sa porte, un pack de bières à la main. Il haussa un sourcil, intrigué, tandis que le plus jeune se levait.

\- Hey. Lança-t-il simplement.

Ce n'est pas que Jongin était étonné de le voir, le plus jeune avait l'habitude de débarquer à l'improviste chez lui quelques fois, mais cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il ne l'avait pas vu.

Sehun et Jongin étaient amis, enfin en quelque sorte. Ils n'étaient pas proches au point de se voir tous les jours, c'était plutôt l'inverse d'ailleurs, ils se voyaient rarement et Sehun était toujours celui qui décidait du moment.

Cela paraissait égoïste certes mais Jongin s'en fichait, il n'était pas du genre à solliciter ses amis de toute façon, c'était toujours eux qui le faisaient sortir de chez lui et ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Malgré tout, sa relation avec Sehun était spéciale. Ils se voyaient de temps en temps, se racontaient leurs vies, s'engageaient parfois dans des discussions plus ou moins profondes, ou au contraire d'autres fois simplement être côte à côte sans dire un mot leur suffisait.

\- On fête quoi ? Demanda Jongin, curieux, tout en ouvrant la porte de son appartement.

\- Mon célibat ! S'exclama le plus jeune, un sourire amer aux lèvres.

Jongin ne fit aucun commentaire et le fit entrer, posant ses affaires dans un coin. Sehun fit comme chez lui et s'étala sur son canapé, l'observant retirer sa veste et ses chaussures. Il retira ses propres affaires lorsque son hôte lui lança un regard noir en montrant du doigt ses pieds sur le canapé.

Assis par terre, chacun une bière à la main, Sehun brisa le silence.

\- Je crois que quelque chose cloche chez moi. Marmonna-t-il.

\- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, c'est ça le pire ! Je n'en ai aucune idée. Je pensais que tout allait bien ? Mais elle m'a dit que je ne l'aimais pas et que ça ne menait à rien. Je ne comprends pas, j'ai fêté son anniversaire, la Saint Valentin, on est sortis plein de fois, je l'ai même présentée à la bande. S'offusqua-t-il.

\- Mais...tu l'aimais ? Fit Jongin en se tournant vers lui.

Sehun resta silencieux un moment avant de le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Je pense ? Je ne sais pas, j'étais bien avec elle. Je ne me prenais pas la tête. Répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

\- Donc non tu ne l'aimais pas. Conclut Jongin en soupirant.

- Comment tu peux le savoir ? Grogna Sehun.

\- Tu étais juste bien avec elle, si tu veux mon avis tu te comportais avec elle comme avec moi ou les autres, comme un ami pas un petit-ami. Si tu l'aimais réellement, tu aurais dû me dire que tu étais heureux avec elle, que tu avais des papillons dans le ventre, des feux d'artifices dans les yeux et toutes ces conneries. Enfin, je pense. Raisonna le plus âgé.

\- Oh. Peut-être bien. Dit-il simplement.

Jongin le regarda longuement, se mordant la lèvre. Sehun descendit sa bière et en ouvrit une autre avant de se tourner vers lui, curieux.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? C'est stressant. Fit-il en riant.

- Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais te dire mais je ne sais pas comment tu vas le prendre. Tenta Jongin en fronçant les sourcils.

Sehun redevint sérieux et posa sa bière sur la table basse. Il se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement et se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Dis-moi. Annonça-t-il d'une petite voix après avoir réfléchi.

\- Tu ne vas vraiment pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. Le prévint Jongin.

- Jongin...c'est bon, dis-moi, on se connaît depuis combien de temps ? Des années. Je ne suis pas une fille, tu peux être franc je ne vais pas me mettre à pleurer. Râla-t-il.

Cependant le fait qu'il remonte ses genoux contre son torse trahissait sa nervosité et contredisait ses paroles. Jongin soupira, soudainement inquiet. Il avait gardé ça pour lui depuis pas mal de temps et ne voulait pas blesser son ami mais peut-être était-il temps d'aborder ce sujet, avec un peu de chance tout se passerait bien et Sehun pourrait enfin avancer, et à terme être heureux.

- Tu te rappelles de la fois où tu es resté dormir chez moi après la soirée de Kris ? Commença-t-il.

\- Euh...on a fait beaucoup de soirées chez Kris...mais...peut-être ? Répondit Sehun, ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir.

- Peu importe, cette nuit-là tu as dormi ici, et tu étais complètement défoncé. On a discuté un peu, enfin tu as beaucoup parlé plutôt et je t'ai écouté. Poursuivit-il.

\- Oui, enfin...j'étais bourré donc je ne m'en souviens pas. J'ai dit des choses bizarres ? Questionna-t-il, curieux.

- Oui et non. Disons que...Hésita-t-il.

Sehun attendit patiemment la suite, pendu à ses lèvres.

\- Tu as dit que tu trouvais Kris sexy. Avoua-t-il.

Le plus jeune éclata de rire.

- J'ai dit ça ? Et ? En quoi est-ce si important ? Gloussa-t-il.

- Sehun. La façon dont tu l'as dit était très sérieuse. Tu le pensais vraiment. Insista Jongin.

\- J'étais bourré Jongin...Je ne m'en souviens même pas ! Pourquoi tu me parles de ça d'un coup ? Rétorqua-t-il, confus.

\- Ce n'est pas tout, tu m'as dit que tu te verrais bien coucher avec. Tu as dit que tu aimais son corps et son sourire et qu'il avait l'air de bien embrasser...Tu te voyais dans ses bras. Continua son ami, un air exaspéré sur le visage. Sehun...

Le plus jeune l'observait sans rien dire, son expression impassible.

- Où veux-tu en venir ? Trancha-t-il.

\- Je pense que tu es gay Sehun. Il y a eu Kris, mais j'ai bien vu comment tu regardais certains hommes dans la rue ou en soirée. Tu n'accordes aucun regard aux filles. Dit-il doucement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Comment peux-tu savoir mieux que moi si j'aime les filles ou les hommes ? De quel droit dis-tu toutes ces choses-

Sehun se redressa vivement, le visage rouge de colère. Sa respiration était saccadée et il dévisageait Jongin comme s'il venait de tuer toute sa famille. Son ami leva les mains en l'air pour le calmer en secouant la tête.

\- Calme-toi ok ? Je veux juste que tu y réfléchisses...Toutes tes relations se terminent rapidement et tu n'aimes aucune des filles avec qui tu sors-

\- Tu sais ce que je crois, moi ? Je crois que t'es complètement taré et que tu devrais t'occuper de ta putain de vie avant de juger les autres. Je pensais qu'on était amis mais je pense que je me suis lourdement trompé sur ton compte, un ami me balancerait pas toutes ces conneries comme tu viens de le faire. Tu sais quoi Jongin, va te faire foutre ! Pense ce que tu veux de moi, je sais mieux que personne qui je suis et je ne laisserai personne me convaincre du contraire ! Hurla-t-il.

Il attrapa sa veste, enfila ses chaussures rapidement et sortit en claquant la porte, sous le regard attristé de son ami.

Jongin ne revit pas Sehun les trois mois qui suivirent et n'eut aucune nouvelle, non pas que cela l'étonnait. Lorsque leurs amis organisaient des soirées, Sehun ne venait pas s'il savait que Jongin était présent. A force d'être interrogé sur le sujet, Jongin décida finalement de ne plus y aller à son tour et permettre à son...ami ? ex-ami ? de participer aux soirées.

Leurs amis savaient qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux mais aucun n'osait aborder le sujet. Jongin était une tombe et Sehun se mettait toujours très en colère, ils avaient donc fini par abandonner.

Lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Kris, seul Sehun vint – après s'être assuré de l'absence de Jongin. Il savait que c'était injuste pour ses amis de devoir se partager entre les deux mais il ne voulait plus voir le jeune homme, encore en colère et surtout trop perturbé pour lui faire face. Sa conscience le rappelait à l'ordre et lui susurrait qu'il était en tort mais il préférait l'ignorer.

Cependant, lorsque Kris se mit torse-nu sous les sifflements collectifs et avala une casserole remplie de bière – encore une grande idée de Chanyeol, son meilleur ami – les mots de Jongin lui revinrent en mémoire.

Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de détailler les courbes du corps de Kris et restaient fixés sur les lèvres de son ami lorsqu'il parlait, et le corps de Sehun s'était réchauffé à la vue de son torse dénudé.

La révélation qui s'imposa à lui fut une grande claque.

Son visage se décomposa et ses mains se mirent à trembler : Jongin avait raison. Il se sentit soudainement claustrophobe et se hâta de sortir pour prendre l'air, prenant sa tête entre ses mains. Ce fut Luhan qui le sortit de sa torpeur en s'asseyant à côté de lui, plaçant son bras sur son épaule.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as trop bu ? Tu es tout pâle ! Fit-il, inquiet.

Par automatisme, Sehun s'était laissé aller contre Luhan, se collant contre son corps. Il releva la tête vers lui et ancra ses yeux dans les siens, soudainement apeuré. Luhan le regarda curieusement, les pupilles dilatées par l'alcool. Ses lèvres étaient rougies et pulpeuses et Sehun ne voulait qu'une chose: plaquer sa bouche contre sa sienne.

Il se recula vivement et laissa échapper un gémissement d'agonie.

- Sehun ? Tu es blessé ? Oh mon dieu ! Parle-moi Sehun ! S'inquiéta Luhan, ne comprenant pas sa réaction.

- Je vais bien. Je vais bien. Le rassura Sehun après un petit moment. Tu devrais rentrer, j'arrive dans 5 minutes.

Luhan le regarda longuement et hocha la tête avant de rentrer.

Quelques semaines passèrent et ce que Sehun redoutait le plus arriva. Lors d'une énième soirée organisée par ses amis, il se retrouva nez à nez avec Jongin. Celui-ci semblait tout aussi surpris que lui et Sehun en conclut qu'il ne devait pas être au courant de sa présence. Autrement dit, leurs amis avaient fait exprès de les réunir.

Sehun évita de se trouver près du plus âgé, qui lui, s'était assis sagement dans un coin et sirotait sa bière tranquillement. Sehun vit rouge. Rien que le fait d'être dans la même pièce que Jongin lui était insupportable, il avait l'impression que le celui-ci le narguait et pouvait à tout moment parler de son secret. C'était idiot de penser ça puisque Jongin aurait pu le faire bien avant s'il l'avait voulu mais aveuglé par sa colère, sa honte et sa peur Sehun manquait cruellement de discernement.

Dévisageant le plus âgé tout en buvant, Sehun attira l'attention des autres sur lui. Luhan posa sa main sur son épaule tout en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

\- Tu ne devrais pas boire autant. Et arrête de fixer Jongin comme si tu voulais le réduire en cendre...Grogna-t-il.

Sehun lui lança un regard en biais qui en disait long sur ses intentions, arrachant un soupir au blond.

\- Pourquoi tu lui en veux autant ? On dirait une fille qui en veut à son ex de l'avoir trompé ou quoi. Marmonna-t-il.

Il se redressa vivement, comme s'il avait eu une idée et fixa Sehun sérieusement.

\- Vous étiez ensemble et vous ne l'avez pas dit ?! Accusa-t-il.

Sehun manqua de s'étouffer avec sa boisson et se tourna vers lui, outré.

- T'es complètement malade ou quoi ? Moi avec Jongin ? Je te signale qu'on est deux mecs, idiot ! Je ne suis pas gay putain ! S'énerva-t-il, haussant la voix.

Toutes les discussions autour d'eux cessèrent et tous fixèrent Sehun, étonnés. Même Jongin avait tourné la tête en sa direction, choqué.

- J'ai juste dit ça comme ça...Souffla Luhan, gêné.

- Tu n'aurais pas dû. Répondit le plus jeune froidement.

Tous semblaient retenir leurs respirations, mal à l'aise. Ce fut finalement Kris qui s'avança vers Sehun, se raclant la gorge pour attirer son attention.

- Tu sais...si tu es gay, on s'en fiche, ça ne changera rien entre nous. On restera tes amis Sehun. Confia-t-il prudemment.

Du coin de l'œil Sehun vit ses amis hocher la tête. Kris l'observait, attendant visiblement qu'il réagisse et Sehun paniqua. Aucun ne semblait étonné par cette conversation, comme s'ils s'y attendaient. Ils pensaient tous qu'il était gay ?

\- Attendez...vous pensez que je suis gay ? Depuis le début c'est ce que vous pensez tous ? Demanda-t-il, stupéfait.

- Disons qu'on s'en doutait...Répondit Kris, jetant un regard vers Jongin.

Sehun suivit son regard et écarquilla les yeux avant de grincer des dents, fou de rage.

- C'est toi qui en as parlé ? Tu leur as tout dit ? Putain mais comment t'as pu ! Hurla-t-il, s'approchant du plus âgé avec de grandes enjambées.

Chanyeol s'interposa entre eux avant que Sehun ne puisse l'atteindre pour le stopper malgré ses protestations, ses injures et ses coups.

\- Lâche-moi ! Je vais lui éclater la gueule ! Cria-t-il.

\- Calme-toi Sehun ! Rétorqua Chanyeol.

Leurs amis observaient la scène, perdus. Aucun d'eux n'avait jamais vu Sehun dans un état pareil. Jongin le regardait, choqué et blessé par ses mots mais également son attitude.

- Pourquoi...tu me hais autant ? Souffla-t-il.

Sehun arrêta de se débattre et le dévisagea, scandalisé.

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule j'espère... ? Dit-il. Tu me sors que je suis gay comme ça, et après tu en parles à tout le monde et tu te demandes pourquoi je réagis ainsi tu-

\- Je n'ai jamais rien dit à personne ! S'énerva Jongin. Je ne leur ai jamais parlé de notre conversation, même s'ils m'ont demandé des millions de fois ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous. De toute façon qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu répondre, je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi tu me hais autant ! J'ai juste voulu t'aider et t'ouvrir les yeux !

\- Tu m'as dit que j'étais gay ! Tu m'as balancé ça après ma rupture, comme si c'était normal, comme si c'était une évidence ! S'indigna Sehun.

\- Parce que tu l'es Sehun ! Tu ne veux peut-être pas te l'avouer mais tu l'es ok ? Tout le monde ici le pense, mais tu sais quoi ? Ce n'est pas un défaut, ce n'est pas une insulte, il n'y a rien de méchant ou de péjoratif dans ce que je t'ai dit ! Je veux simplement que tu arrêtes de vivre dans le déni et que tu sois heureux ! Parce que je suis ton ami Sehun, et c'est ce que les amis font ! Se défendit-il, à bout de souffle.  

\- C'est aussi détruire la vie des autres être un ami ? Demanda-t-il.

Fatigué et trop alcoolisé pour tenir ce genre de conversation, Sehun se dégagea violemment de la prise de Chanyeol et tituba vers la sortie sans lancer de regard à ses amis.

Jongin soupira lorsque la porte claqua.

- Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit qu'il était là...Grogna-t-il.

-  Je ne pensais pas que c'était si grave. Avoua Kris, affichant un air coupable.

\- Jongin...Sehun...tu ne lui as pas dit ? Fit Luhan.

\- Non, il ne sait pas. Tu as vu ses réactions, je n'ai pas pu lui dire. Soupira-t-il.

- Peut-être que tu aurais dû commencer par ça...Tenta Chanyeol.

- Je pense que ça aurait été pire, il m'aurait tabassé et aurait cru que je voulais me le faire ou je ne sais quoi. Non merci. Rétorqua-t-il, dépité.

La soirée se termina ainsi, chacun repartant chez lui avec un goût amer dans la bouche. Jongin hésita à appeler Sehun mais en décida autrement, ne voulant pas aggraver les choses.

Quelques jours plus tard, Luhan se rendit chez Sehun, décidé à régler cette histoire. Visiblement, beaucoup de choses n'avaient pas été dîtes et il était temps que quelqu'un secoue le plus jeune.

- Luhan ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit-il, surpris.

\- Je suis venu te parler. Répondit-il sérieusement.

- Ecoute, si c'est à propos de Jongin, je t'arrête de suite. Je ne veux pas-

\- Tais-toi et écoute-moi. Gronda-t-il, perdant patience. Tu te comportes comme le dernier des idiots, tu supposes des choses sans qu'elles aient été dîtes et ça m'insupporte de te voir te comporter comme un enfant. Tu crois tout savoir et tout connaître alors que tu ne sais rien et que tu te plantes sur toute la ligne, mais monsieur est trop têtu pour s'en rendre compte.

Sehun fronça les sourcils mais le laissa continuer.

- Jongin ne voulait pas te blesser, il pensait bien faire. Il a été maladroit certes mais au moins il a essayé de t'en parler, ce que nous n'avons pas réussi à faire. Avant que tu me poses la question, oui je pense que tu es gay, et depuis longtemps. Mais là n'est pas le propos. Débita-t-il rapidement, ne laissant pas le plus jeune l'interrompre. Tu as été blessé par ce qu'il t'a dit, mais tu lui as fait dix fois plus de mal avec tes réactions et tes mots.

- Mais c'est lui qui-

\- Jongin est gay, Sehun. Annonça-t-il, haussant le ton.

Le plus jeune se tut, ne sachant quoi dire.

\- Il nous l'a annoncé il y a quelques mois déjà et voulait t'en parler aussi le soir où vous vous êtes disputés, mais tu ne lui as pas laissé le temps. Il pensait bien faire, il pensait qu'en te le disant ça t'ouvrirait les yeux, mais d'après ta réaction de l'autre fois j'ose même pas imaginer la façon avec laquelle tu lui as parlé. Je n'aurais pas pu te l'avouer dans ces conditions non plus. Tu imagines ce qu'il a pu ressentir ? Non seulement tu as rejeté son amitié alors qu'il voulait t'aider mais en plus tu l'as traité comme un monstre. Lui reprocha son ami.

Sehun baissa la tête, soudainement honteux. Il n'avait pas vraiment cherché plus loin et c'était tout de suite senti agressé par Jongin, sans se demander la raison pour laquelle il abordait ce sujet et semblait si sûr de ses propos. En y réfléchissant, Sehun n'avait pas réfléchi aux sentiments de Jongin et n'avait pas essayé de voir les choses du point de vue de son ami. Il avait pensé qu'à lui encore une fois et avait seulement vu ce qu'il avait voulu voir et entendu ce qu'il avait voulu entendre, car ça l'arrangeait.

Luhan ne resta pas longtemps, ne souhaitant pas l'enfoncer davantage, sa conscience ferait très bien ce travail-là.

- Jongin a sûrement remarqué en premier que tu étais gay, mais je ne pense pas que ce soit parce qu'il l'est lui-même. Je pense juste qu'il passait beaucoup de temps à t'observer. Lui confia Luhan, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

Sehun ne réussit pas à dormir cette nuit-là, perturbé par les révélations de Luhan. Il se repassait en boucle la conversation avec Jongin, la façon dont il avait agi, ses mots, ses regards et soudainement tout semblait avoir un sens. Il se sentait idiot ne pas avoir remarqué tout ça avant alors que tout était devant ses yeux depuis si longtemps.

Le lendemain, il se leva, enfila un jean et un T-shirt puis se présenta devant l'appartement de Jongin. Lorsqu'il sonna, le plus âgé ouvrit, se frottant les yeux. Il semblait encore à moitié endormi. Sehun se mordit la lèvre, nerveux.

- Sehun ? Lança son ami, surpris.

Jongin l'observa longuement, un air d'appréhension sur le visage. Peut-être s'attendait-il à ce que Sehun l'insulte de nouveau ou ne le frappe. Cette pensée ne fit qu'aggraver le sentiment de culpabilité que le plus jeune ressentait.

- Je...suis venu m'excuser. Et te parler. Enfin si tu veux...Je comprendrai que tu n'en es pas vraiment envie après...Souffla-t-il, honteux.

Un petit silence se fit, et Sehun attendit anxieusement.  Jongin ouvrit finalement la porte en grand pour le laisser entrer, lui souriant timidement. Les épaules de Sehun se détendirent et il expira un bon coup, soulagé, avant d'entrer.

Ils avaient beaucoup de choses à se dire, et il était temps de tomber le masque.

 


End file.
